Mikaela's Diaries
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Mikaelson. Mikaela Salvatore has made it through Founder's Day and now has to deal with Katherine. She also begins to learn more about her lineage.
1. The Return

I was in my bed. I had just had glorious sex with Anna, several times to be honest. It was such an amazing feeling to be perfectly satisfied. She was a girl that could blow my mind every single time. She was currently sleeping and she looked so good while she slept. Of course I wasn't a creepy stalker, so I wasn't going to stare.

I then heard my phone ring. It was Elena. I was going to ignore it, but it could have been important and I was kind of her go-to girl for any vampire-related issues. It kind of sucked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"There's a problem. Can you come over to my house? I don't really want to explain it over the phone." She asked.

"I'll be right over." I promised before I got dressed. I decided not to wake Anna since she was sleeping so soundly. I then headed over to the Gilbert house.

When I got there, there was an ambulance there. I couldn't help but be a little bit confused. I told the paramedics that I was a friend and made my way into the house. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked Elena as soon as I found her.

"One of the tomb vampires came in and attacked John." She explained. "They cut his fingers off."

"I thought that all of the tomb vampires were dead." I declared.

"Well obviously one of them survived." She remarked. "I don't know how they got in the house, but they did somehow. The good news is that Jeremy is okay."

"Where's Jenna?" I questioned.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Do you think you can stay here and look after Jeremy while I go to the hospital? This vampire could come back."

"Sure." I agreed before she left.

Once she was gone, I couldn't help but sigh. I really wasn't expecting to stay very long. I wanted to get back before Anna woke up. I hoped that she wouldn't wake up and wonder where I was. Something told me that she wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that I was at Elena's house. I really wished that I wasn't the first person that she would turn to, but I knew that I couldn't leave. A vampire had been invited into the house and I needed to make sure that Jeremy was safe.

The one thing I didn't know was how I was going to fight this vampire. They could be much older than I was. I didn't really see any wooden objects in the kitchen that I could kill them with. I supposed that I could always rip their heart out or knock their head off, but that would involve getting my hands dirty. I really wondered how one of the tomb vampires managed to not be killed by the device. It didn't make sense since they were the ones that were the most out in the open. Of course it was the only possible explanation for what happened.

At that time, Elena came back in. I knew that in addition to John being in the hospital, Caroline was also there. It was some kind of internal bleeding. It seemed like the thing that would take vampire blood to heal. Maybe Stefan or Damon would be able to help her with that. I then noticed something a little strange about Elena. I could have sworn that she was wearing different clothing. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Had she changed at the hospital or something?

"How's Caroline?" I asked her.

"She's not good." She replied before she gave me a hug. It was at that time that I noticed the smell of perfume. Now I knew that was different. It wasn't Elena that was in my arms. That meant that a tomb vampire hadn't attacked John. I flipped her over onto the floor. "Just what I needed."

"Katherine." I replied.

"Well at least I fooled one of you." She declared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I would check out this town again." She remarked. At that time, I grabbed her and threw her against the wall. "You know I never expected you to be so dominant."

I really wished that I had some way to kill her. At that time, I heard the door opening and lost my focus and she threw me to the ground before she ran off. A few seconds later, Damon, Elena, and Maria entered.

"What happened?" Maria inquired.

"Katherine happened." Damon responded. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No." I declared.

"That woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon commented.

"She said that she fooled one of us. Do you have any idea what she was talking about?" I asked.

"She pretended to be Elena and she kissed me." He told me.

"You know if I was still with her, I'd be pissed." I pointed out. At that point, Elena walked over.

"I told Jeremy." She stated. "I can't lie to him anymore."

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"No, she's not okay and I'm not either." Maria declared. "I thought that with the tomb vampires gone, things would be better."

Well the good news was that Katherine seemed to solve our John problem. Of course it meant that we had a whole new problem that was probably worse.

"Katherine was in this house. That means she was invited in." Elena pointed out. "What do we do?"

"Move." Damon suggested.

"Can you be a little more serious?" I requested.

"Katherine wanted you dead, you would be dead." He explained. "But since you are not dead, she has other plans."

"Well we need to find out what those other plans are without provoking her." I told him with a glare.

"We also don't have any time for fighting between you two." Elena added. "You know John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine. She loves to screw with people." Damon stated. "You also won't figure out her plan before she wants you to."

"No, Elena's right. John could know something." I pointed out. "Isobel talked to Katherine and John talked to Isobel."

"I say we just ignore her. Then she'll come out and we can kill her." He suggested.

I then went back home and I noticed that Anna was awake.

"Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

"I was over at Elena's." I answered. "No before you get upset, there's a bigger problem. Katherine was there as in invited in. She attacked John."

"Is he dead?" She questioned.

"No, but she did cut off his fingers." I explained. "I didn't think I would be gone so long, so that's why I didn't tell you."

"Well do you wanna come back to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, I really need some sleep." I admitted.

In the morning, I got dressed in a black dress with an embellished bodice and pleated skirt, black rose headband and black heels. I took my diary out and began to write.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I'm going with Elena to see John today. It'll take all that I have to not rip the fucker's heart out. I can say that I have no sympathy for him and the only reason that I won't kill him is if Elena acts me not to. Afterwards is the mayor's wake. He got what he deserved and I would say that his death was very ironic._

From there, I went to the hospital. I was going to meet Anna at the wake later. We stood outside of his room for a second.

"You ready to do this?" I asked. She just walked in and I followed her. John seemed to be sleeping.

"John?" She asked. He woke up and reached for the call button, but I grabbed his hand before he could press it. "I'm Elena. I'm not Katherine."

That did sound like something Katherine would say.

"We know that she attacked and we want to know why." I remarked.

"Where is she?" He inquired.

"We wanted you to tell us that." I declared.

"I don't know." He replied as he tried to sit up. I pushed him back down.

"Stop trying to be the tough guy. Just answer our questions." I instructed. Elena then stuck the ring back in his hand.

"Tell us why she's here and what she wants." Elena begged.

"You know she's gonna try again and we can't help you if you don't help us." I explained.

"Why should I tell you anything?" He challenged.

"If you're not gonna tell me, tell you daughter." I replied.

"My daughter should have driven a stake into you a long time ago." He stated. "Last night was the first time I ever spoke with Katherine. I don't know what she wants. So if you're not gonna kill me, then get out because I can't stand to see you anywhere near my daughter."

"You're so hate-filled. It's so pathetic." Elena said before she exited. I was about to leave too before I got an idea. I grabbed him by the neck.

"Maybe you're okay with dying, but I can one better." I suggested. I bit into my wrist and fed it into his mouth and made him swallow. "Now you have vampire blood in your system. Once I kill him, you'll be a vampire or you could take my advice and get out of town before midnight or I will make you hate yourself more than you already do. Clock starts now."

After I was done, I went outside where Elena was waiting.

"What took so long?" She asked.

"I just nicely asked your father to leave town." I explained.

"Nicely?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so I threatened him." I admitted as I hung my head.

"Good, I don't want him hear." She replied. "I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I do."

"Well I need to go to my girlfriend, so bye." I declared.

I then headed back to the house to pick up Anna so we could go to the wake. She had a black dress of her own on.

"So why are we going to this?" She asked. "I didn't even know the guy."

"It's something the Founding Families do and you're my guest." I pointed out. "You know I think that there's a chance that Katherine might show up."

"Have you decided how you're going to kill her yet?" She inquired.

"I want to find out what she's doing here before killing her." I responded.

I knew that finding out Katherine would be tricky. Spending time with her at all frightened me, but it was time for me to face my fears and deal with her.

We went through the house and began to look for her. I then heard some doors fly open and I decided to investigate it. I then noticed that Katherine had Bonnie by the neck.

"Katherine, let her go." I ordered.

"Anything for you, my sweet Mikaela." She responded. She then ran her hand across my cheek and began to walk away. I followed her.

"Why are you here?" I asked as she grabbed a glass of wine.

"After you were so mean to me last night, I figured you'd be better-behaved in a public place like this." She said before taking a drink.

"You know Elena is going to come here." I stated.

"That's what makes it fun." The taller girl said. "Damon's here and I'm trying to avoid him."

"Hey you two." Maria greeted us.

"Maria, this is Katherine." I introduced.

"You're Stefan and Damon's little plaything." Katherine replied. "It must exhausting dealing with them. It always was for me."

"You need to leave." I declared.

"You're hurting my feelings, Mikaela." She replied as she sampled more fruit. "You should be more like Damon."

"That was only because you attacked him with your lips." I pointed out.

"He still thought I was your girlfriend." She replied.

"Ex-girlfriend." I corrected.

"Well let's not fight in front of all of these people?" She suggested. "Walk with me."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Maybe I missed you." She replied.

"What game are you playing?" I responded.

"Do you wanna play with me?" She inquired.

"I can't. I don't know the rules." I stated.

"Who said there were any rules?" She challenged. She then walked outside and I followed her.

"You know the Lockwoods stole all of the tomb vampires' land." She pointed out as we walked through the backyard.

"Well why did you want to kill them all? You turned the majority of them." I remarked.

"Yeah, and they would be pissed at me." She replied.

"I'm pissed at you and I know someone else who is as well." I replied. "You haven't changed have you?"

"But you have. You're stronger, meaner and let's not forget sexier." She responded.

"Don't flirt with me, Katherine." I warned her. "I'm not Damon. I haven't pined for you for the last 145 years."

"But you have been obsessed with a girl." She pointed out. "I didn't think that you would actually date her, though I'll admit that it always bothered me that you love someone else."

"I never loved you, Katherine." I argued. "You forced me to be with you."

"That's not entirely true." She responded with a giggle as she walked past me. "I know the truth."

"The truth is you're an abusive psychotic bitch." I told her. "So whatever reason you're here, just do it and leave because if you don't, I will kill you."

"You know you're so cute when you're trying to be threatening." She commented. "I came back here to see you. That is why I am here."

"Well there's a problem with that: I hate you." I spat.

"You know that sounds like the beginning of a romantic movie, not the end." She pointed out. "As long as we're not talking about that Nicholas Sparks crap."

With that, she grabbed a metal pole and jammed in between my breasts. I hunched over in pain.

I was later found by Anna and Maria and they started to clean me up.

"Are you okay?" Maria questioned.

"I'm fine. It's already healed." I explained.

"She meant emotionally." Anna corrected. "I swear I am going to kill that bitch for hurting you."

"I thought that I could get inside of her head." I responded. "I let her get to me."

"We couldn't find her." Stefan said. He was with Damon.

"Ooh, cover up sis." Damon told me. I rolled my eyes. "We have a crazy ex on the loose. You know it looks like she's trying to steal your girl."

"She's not going to succeed." Anna declared.

"I'm going to go check on Elena." Maria replied before she walked away. I couldn't help but wonder if she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Damon was attracted to her.

"So we really need to come up with a solution to deal with her." I replied. "One thing that we can't let her do is turn us against each other. It's going to take all of us to stop her."

"Sister, our bond is unbreakable." Damon replied.

"We need to stay united against her." Stefan said. "As much as I would like to punch for liking my girlfriend, I am not going to fight you."

"And I'm not going to break your neck because you kissed someone who happens to look exactly like the girl that I just dumped. I don't want Katherine to destroy the part of you that finally cares. You're finally someone that I can say is my brother. You may be an asshole, but you're not feeding on whoever you want and doing whatever you can to make my life miserable." I explained.

"She's going to do everything that she can to break us and how we respond to that is our choice." Stefan added. Wow, that was cheesy. I kind of wanted to roll my eyes at it, but I knew that he was being completely serious. I was pretty sure Damon rolled his eyes.

That night, I got a call from Elena saying that John had left. I was glad that he had taken my advice because it meant that I didn't have to get my hands dirty. It also meant that we would be without the pain in the ass of John while we were dealing with Katherine. We didn't know what to do about her. It was at that time that I noticed that she was in the house…and Damon had sex with her. That was definitely not something that he needed to do. It was not good for anyone. On top of that, he let her leave. He let her leave once they were done. It could have been a great opportunity to catch her, but he let her go.

That night before bed, I decided to write in my diary once more.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Katherine is back in Mystic Falls and she is causing all sorts of trouble. I can only imagine what she's up to right now, but I imagine that she's causing someone misery somewhere. I hope that we don't hear more about animal attacks, but something tells me that she's smarter than that. That's what makes her so dangerous. It's not the fact that she's stronger than me, it's that she's probably smarter than me and I'm worried about it._

I then put my pen down and went to bed.

So Season 2 has officially begun. Katherine has her eyes on Mikaela. Will our favorite witch turned vampire be able to deal with her? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Brave New World

_Dear Diary_

 _One of the worst parts of Katherine being here is that she can come into the house at any time. Maybe I should see about getting the deed transferred into Sarah's name so we can keep unwanted vampires out of the house. The only problem was that it was a lot of power to give to a teenager. You can't give a teenager power because they're known to abuse it. I'd have to discuss it further with her first to know if she can handle it._

I then went to bed where Anna was, but I didn't exactly feel sleepy. In fact, I felt hungry. I didn't like to get blood in the sheets, so I went over to my fridge.

"So what's your favorite part of night?" I asked.

"What?" She questioned. I supposed it was a bit of a weird question.

"What do you like most about the night?" I rephrased.

"Let's go on the roof." She suggested. The two of us climbed up to the top. It was a good thing that we lived in the middle of nowhere because some people would be confused by two girls sitting on the roof in their lingerie. We both laid back on the shingles. "I've always liked being able to see the stars. The night sky is so beautiful around here. It's one of the reasons that I love small towns."

"I know what you mean." I responded. "I never really liked living in the city, even if it was a good place to get food."

"Yeah, big cities always do have a lot of people to eat." She agreed. "Though, I'm not sure that I like where this conversation is headed. I want you to know that I never turned off my humanity, even though I wanted to after my mother was captured."

"Wow, never, even I've done it once." I responded. "It was in the early 40s. World War was driving me insane and I decided that I just didn't want to feel anymore."

"How did you get it back?" She inquired.

"It's going to sound so corny." I admitted. "I was in New York and I saw this sailor kissing his girlfriend after coming home and it just warmed my heart. It made me want to feel things. Conveniently the war was over and once I had it back, I knew I didn't want to feel that way again."

The following morning, I was at school in my cheerleading uniform with Elena and Bonnie. We were setting up for this carnival at the school.

"It was so weird." Bonnie stated. "Katherine looked just like you."

"Well she is my ancestor." Elena pointed out.

"This wasn't a resemblance like with a relative. This was like she was your twin." The witch argued. "I mean how do you know that Katherine isn't out there somewhere pretending to be you?"

"I don't but if I keep worrying about it, I'll go insane." Elena pointed out. "I just want to do human things right now."

"I'll go check on Stefan." I volunteered as I went into the school. I noticed that he was talking to Jeremy. "So how is everything going with the setup?"

"I got the goldfish toss done. It's going to be epic." Jeremy remarked before he walked off.

"What's his problem?" I questioned.

"He's still upset over this vampire stuff." Stefan explained.

"So was he wearing John's ring?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that he was." My brother declared. At that time, Anna walked out in the cheerleading uniform that I had given her.

"I cannot believe that you convinced me to do this." She remarked.

"You look great." I told her. "That skirt looks good on you and you're the one who told me that you have never done cheerleading before."

"If I didn't love you so much, I would kill you." She stated.

"But you do love me." I remarked before giving her a kiss.

After school, I was about to take a shower and get changed for the night, but first I wanted to talk to Sarah about something.

"You got a minute?" I inquired. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked me.

"There's something that I've been thinking about." I declared. "You see since you're human, you would be able to keep vampires out of the house, which means Katherine wouldn't be able to get in. I haven't talked to Stefan or Damon about it, but the house would have to be transferred to your name."

"Okay." She remarked.

"The only concern I have is that you might have to invite us in and I'm not sure if I should let you do that and I'm not going to do it unless Stefan and Damon agree." I explained.

After I was done talking to her, I went to the shower. I happened to find that Anna was already in the tub. I decided to just walk in.

"Hey." She greeted me. I didn't waste any time and kissed her. After we were done, we both stepped out wearing towels. "Somehow I don't feel much cleaner."

"Shut up." I teased. I then got dressed in a red tee that said "I Heart Taylor Swift" and a pair of shredded jeans with a leather jacket while Anna went with a gothic lace long-sleeved dress and black open-toed boots. She also wore a flower in her hair.

"So why is there a carnival tonight anyway?" She asked. "It doesn't seem like a good time. I mean Founder's Day has already passed."

"They probably just wanted to get in on it." I proposed. "I really have no idea what the purpose of this thing is, but I don't really care because it sounds like it'll be fun and it'll be perfect for a date."

"You know that we'll probably have to do some work." She pointed out.

"Yes some, but we'll also have some time to enjoy ourselves." I responded. "I want to win you a stuffed animal."

"Well you have to let me win you one too." She bargained.

"I think that's doable as long as the games aren't rigged." I responded. "You know we may be the only two teenage girls that don't have any stuffed animals."

"That's probably not true." She declared. "What about Maria?"

"She sleeps with stuffed mongoose." I answered. I wasn't sure why I told her that. "Just don't tell her that I told you because it's supposed to be a secret."

"Why does she have a mongoose?" Anna asked through her laughs.

"She hates snakes and she used to think that sleeping with a mongoose would keep the snakes away." I explained.

"That's just silly." She remarked.

"It makes sense to a 10-year-old." I argued before we arrived at the school. "So I have to go meet up with Elena and Bonnie and I'll see you later."

I went over to the two of them. I couldn't help but have a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. It just seemed that something bad usually happened whenever we tied to have fun. I hoped that I was wrong and just being paranoid.

The first thing that I noticed was that the prizes seemed to be dwindling fast. Maybe the games were too easy.

"We also have to fix the speaker in the karaoke room." Elena declared. She then looked at me. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure, Oh Supreme Leader." I replied before giving a mock salute.

"Elena, this is a huge success." Bonnie told her.

"Are you sure, because Caroline's standards are extremely high?" I pointed out. That girl could be a perfectionist like no one else. People with OCD might say that she was too anal.

"Go fix the speaker." Elena told me again.

I then went to the karaoke room and once I was done with what needed to be done, I found Maria.

"So how are you?" She asked. "It feels like it's been a while since we talked."

"It was just yesterday." I pointed out.

"Well it just seems like a lot longer." She remarked. "So what do you think we should do about Katherine?"

"I really don't want to worry about Katherine tonight." I stated. "As long as she's not here, we don't have to deal with her. We can just focus on having fun and not worry about her."

"I guess that is a good way to look at it." She responded. "But what if she's pretending to be Elena somewhere?"

"We're not going to worry about that." I pointed out. "As long as she's not here, she's not our problem. So did you want to use the karaoke room or something?"

"No, I'm not much of a singer." She responded. "I did want to find out where Stefan was though."

"Well I know that he's here, so we can go look for him." I suggested before I began to walk around the school.

We ended up finding him and Damon by this arm-wrestling table. Tyler was there and Damon was staring at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Damon seems to think that there's something weird about Tyler." Stefan explained.

"Well the device affected him." Damon remarked. "And we know that he's not a vampire. He's strong."

"He plays three varsity sports. Of course he's strong." I pointed out. At that point, a scruffy, muscular man walked over to them.

"Enter the uncle." Damon remarked. I didn't know that Tyler had an uncle. He looked more like an older brother. Whoever he was, he beat Tyler.

"Okay, he's the new champ." Tyler conceded. "Does anyone else want to face him?"

"My brother does." Damon remarked. Why couldn't he just do it himself?

Stefan went up and arm-wrestled him and lost.

"You didn't even try." Damon declared.

"Actually I did." Stefan stated. So he did seem to be abnormally strong. Damon then compelled a guy to get into a fight with Tyler. I had a feeling that it wouldn't end well.

"Damon, stop being stupid." I told him. I then realized it was like telling him to stop being a vampire. I didn't think he was capable of it.

You know there was a possibility that Damon was right and there was something about the Lockwoods, but it really wasn't something that I wanted to deal with tonight. Tonight I just wanted to win a stuffed animal for my girlfriend. I decided to meet her over by the games.

"What took so long?" She asked.

"I got caught up in one of Damon's crazy plans." I stated.

"You've got to get him to stop with the crazy plans." She replied. She then presented me with a stuffed rabbit. "I won it for you."

"Now you have to let me win you something." I remarked. I went over to the games and prepared to knock down some bottles when I got a text and made a bad throw because I didn't have my focus. I couldn't help but wonder who would bother me at such a crucial time. It was Damon saying that I needed to meet him in Alaric's classroom right away. I couldn't help but sigh. I really didn't want to hear any more Lockwood theories from him. I decided to take Anna with me because it was better than leaving her. I found that Stefan and Maria were with him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Damon asked. Before anyone could say anything. "Katherine turned Barbie into a vampire."

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Well I gave her some blood and Katherine obviously killed her." Damon explained. It was more of a rhetorical question. I got that was what happened. I supposed the better question was why. What reason did Katherine have to turn her into a vampire? It was just another thing that Katherine did that confused me.

"She said 'Game on.'. What did she mean?" Stefan mused.

"It means that she's playing dirty." Damon declared.

"But why Caroline?" Maria asked.

"Probably because she already had vampire blood in her system." I opined. "We just need to find her right now."

"And kill her." Damon added.

"No, we're not going to kill her." Maria declared.

"She knows who we are." Damon pointed out. "She's a liability and there's also no chance that Caroline will make it as a vampire."

"The answer is no." I reiterated.

"Need I remind you of the tragic story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked. "She couldn't make it as a vampire."

"We can learn from the mistakes that we made with Vicki." I countered. "We're not going to let it happen to Caroline."

"Not to mention, there's Emily's grimoire which has the spell to create a daylight ring in it." Anna pointed out.

I couldn't believe the problem that we had. Even when Katherine wasn't here, she was still causing trouble. I really hated that bitch. I hated how she thought that she could just come here and mess with everyone's lives. I had many reasons to hate her and they were all good.

Damon ran off and we decided to split up and look for Caroline and also prevent Damon from killing her. I was with Maria. Once we were outside, I began to listen and I heard noises and began to run over and tackled Damon before he could stake her. It was then that I smelled blood and noticed that Jeremy's body was in the bed of a truck. Thankfully, he had the ring on. We would still have a hard time explaining this to Elena.

"Caroline, he's going to be fine." I explained. "I know it's hard to explain, but this ring is going to bring him back to life and he'll be fine. Let's just get you cleaned up."

"She is going to die." Damon pointed out.

Well she had already died and I needed to make sure that it didn't happen again because I knew that the next time was going to be permanent. I would do my best to keep her alive. We would have to change our approach because there was no way that we could keep the sheriff's daughter in the house, but I was pretty sure that we would be able to make it work.

"She's not dying tonight." I replied.

"Yes she is." Damon replied before he grabbed the stake off the ground and charged at her. I did the only thing that I could think to do and ran in front of her. Since he was aiming for her heart and Caroline was several inches taller, the stake went into my sternum. It really hurt, but it wouldn't kill me. "Damon…we're not killing her."

"Fine, but whatever she does, whoever she kills is on you." Damon responded.

At that moment, Elena and Bonnie showed up. They saw the blood on Caroline's face and then Bonnie touched her and began to freak out. It was at that time that Jeremy began to wake up. I decided to just take Caroline to the bathroom and I got Anna to come over as I began to get a towel ready to clean her face.

"How can Jeremy not be dead?" Caroline asked as she began to wash her hands. "I know that I killed him. I'm a monster. I'm a murderer."

I almost expected her to say "Out damn spot!" there, but it was not the time or place to make that remark.

"Caroline, calm down." I told her. At that point, the veins formed under her eyes.

"Why does this keep happening to my face?" She asked in frustrating.

"Caroline, it's something that happens when you're around blood." I declared. At that point, Anna came inside. I decided to show her my own veins. "It is something that you can control and we can help you control it. Just take a deep breath and try to make them go away."

Caroline did as instructed and the veins under her eyes vanished.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She asked softly.

"We don't know, but we're not going to let her get away with it." I promised. I didn't know how, but I knew that she was going to pay for it.

When we got outside, we found out that Bonnie tried to light Damon on fire, but everyone else stopped her.

"I'm going to take her home." I replied.

I went out to the car and took Caroline to her house. She took out her key.

"That's not going to work." I explained. "You have to be invited."

At that point, I rang the doorbell and her mom answered the door. She looked pissed.

"Where were you?" The woman asked. "I went to the hospital to see you and they told me that you checked out tonight."

"I went to the carnival." Caroline answered.

"Just get inside." The sheriff stated. Caroline walked in and I looked her mother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was supposed to still be in the hospital." I lied.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Mikaela." She declared before she shut the door.

I then went home to find that Anna was in bed. She still had my rabbit and it was at that point that I frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I never got to win you that stuffed animal that I promised you." I declared.

"You know I don't need a stuffed animal when I have you." She told me. "You're the only thing that I need to hug while I sleep."

So aren't Mikaela and Anna just adorable? Plus we got to see Sarah again. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

We were at the house. Damon had something that he wanted to talk to Alaric about and we invited Elena over as well. We were currently waiting for him to arrive. Damon let him in when he did.

"Hey Ric, can I get you anything? Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked.

"Mikaela said that you needed to talk to me." The teacher replied. It seemed like we were skipping the pleasantries.

"Yes, we needed to talk to you about the Lockwoods." Damon declared. "The vervain didn't affect them but the Gilbert device affected the mayor and Tyler."

"Also Mason exhibited superhuman abilities when fighting one of the carnival workers." Stefan added. I couldn't help but wonder how I had missed it.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric asked.

"You wouldn't but your dead, not dead vampire wife might." Damon explained.

"Didn't Isobel have some research?" I asked. "Was there anything besides vampires and witches?"

"She also researched lycanthropes." He declared.

"Yes, I knew it was werewolves!" Anna shouted. We all stared at her "Sorry."

"No way. There is no way that werewolves can exist." Damon denounced. "I've been on this earth for 170 years and I've never seen one. This is all way too Lon Chaney."

"Well I've been around longer and have seen one." Anna argued. "Also Lon Chaney never played a werewolf."

"Was there any way that we could check out Isobel's research?" Elena asked.

"Well Isobel's research in Mystic Falls is restricted to vampires, but she has other research in her office at Duke." Ric explained.

"Great, so make a call so we can go there." Damon suggested. "I still don't think that these werewolves exist, but if they do and Mason and Tyler are wolves, I do know that it doesn't usually turn out well for vampires like me and I need to know how to stop them."

"Well someone needs to be here to deal with Caroline." Elena pointed out.

"Anna, do you think you and Stefan can handle that?" I requested.

"I can but I don't really want to." Anna admitted. It seemed like she wasn't too thrilled with me going with Elena.

"But will you do it?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded with a sigh. "Just make sure to call when you get there."

"Okay." I agreed before I went to my room to write in my diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _It looks like we have some werewolves to deal with. I am not exactly thrilled about this but Damon is right when he says that we need to know about them, especially since tomorrow is a full moon. The thing that doesn't quite add up is the fact that I've seen Tyler on a full moon and I don't think anything has happened to him other than fits of rage. Actually it was possible that those things were related. He did seem to be his angriest around the full moon, but I am pretty sure that he's not a werewolf._

The next day, I was in Elena's room as we got ready to go to Duke. I was wearing a sleeveless tartan dress with black tights and boots.

"Are you sure that Anna is okay with you going with me?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded. Well I didn't think that she was okay with it, but she wasn't going to say I couldn't go with her.

"Maybe it would just be best to wait to do this until this thing with Caroline is sorted out." She declared.

"We can't do that." I argued. "It's a full moon tonight and we need to find out whatever we can about werewolves.'

"Well maybe I shouldn't go then." She responded.

"Elena, Isobel is your birth mother. You should get a chance to know what she was like before she was a heartless vampire." I explained. "You really don't have to worry. Anna and I are secure enough in our relationship that we know nothing is going to happen."

At least I was pretty sure that nothing would happen. I didn't think that I had feelings for Elena anymore. I was not sure if she still had feelings for me or not. At that point, I noticed that Alaric had arrived and was downstairs talking to Jenna.

"Girls, Ric's here." She called up.

"It looks like it's time for us to go." I declared. We went downstairs and then outside where Damon was.

"So were you two going to make out in the backseat?" He asked me. I just raised my middle finger to him. My brother could be so annoying sometimes. You would think that I would be used to it by now, but being his sister was still a challenge every day. I was pretty sure that he just liked to annoy people.

I sat as in the backseat with Elena as the car began to roll along.

"So are you still mad at me?" Damon asked her. She didn't say anything. "You know that's pretty childish."

"Well you did try to kill one of her friends." I pointed out.

"But I didn't." Damon pointed out. "Doesn't that count for anything."

"So Mikaela, I really like that dress that you're wearing." Elena declared.

"You know talking about clothes isn't going to get me to leave you alone." Damon remarked. "I personally am a big of Tom Ford and Calvin Klein."

I couldn't help but sigh. Damon was one of the few guys who could talk about clothes and still be one hundred percent heterosexual. It was going to be a long few hours to Durham. It was too bad that we wouldn't able to see anything there. Duke did have a long history of academic achievement. They were also really good at basketball. They pretty much sucked at every other sport, but at least they were good at that. I knew that they had a lot of players in the NBA even though I didn't really like basketball. It was too slow.

After a little while, we arrived at Duke and got out of the car. It was a beautiful campus. There was a sign that read Krzyzewskiville, after the longtime basketball coach. I liked to think that it was hell for him growing up because teachers had no idea how to pronounce his name.

"So technically, Isobel was employed by the Anthropology Department." Alaric explained as we walked over to the Ernestine Friedl building. There was a young woman sitting at the desk. "Hi I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier because I wanted to see my late wife's office."

"Yes, I remember." She declared. "I'm Vanessa Munroe, graduate student Comparative Folklore. Isobel was one of my professors. I'll get her keys. I have to ask did they ever find anything out about her?"

"No." He lied before we headed down to the office. "These are my friends, Damon, Mikaela and Elena."

She let us into the office. It looked kind of dusty, but I assumed that was because it hadn't been used in a while.

"I'll get the light." Vanessa replied as we began to look around. After a few seconds, I noticed an arrow flying through the air and into Damon's back. That looked painful. Ric grabbed her and held her against the wall. "Okay, I freaked. I read Isobel's research Damon Salvatore died in 1864 and there is no way that Katherine Pierce or Mikaela Salvatore could be alive."

"Get it out, Elena." Damon begged. "I can't reach it and it's causing me great pain."

"I want you to apologize first." Elena replied. That was bold.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon asked. She just stood there. It was amusing to watch. "Fine, I'm sorry for what I did and I won't try to do it again in the future. Now will you take it out?"

Elena then pulled it out of him.

"That bitch is dead." Damon declared. I wasn't sure if killing her would accomplish anything.

Elena then walked over to Vanessa.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce." She declared. "We were hoping that you could answer some of our questions."

I figured that it would be a good time to call Anna.

"Hi." She answered.

"So are you and Stefan out with Caroline?" I asked her.

"Not yet. I just managed to convince Bonnie to make the ring for her." She explained.

"How did you do that?" I questioned.

"I did it the easy way, by questioning if she could actually do it." She answered. "So are you on campus?"

"Yeah." I replied. "I'll talk to you later or I'll call if I have any information for you."

I began to look around the office as they looked over the research. It seemed Isobel had a bit of a paranormal fetish judging by all of the things that she had collected. I supposed it made sense why she wanted to be a vampire so much. She was obsessed with it.

"So can you read minds?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes I do like girls on top." Damon responded.

"No, we can't read minds." I deadpanned before Elena handed her some vervain.

"Does vervain work?" Vanessa questioned.

"No, not at all." Damon declared.

"Damon's very capable of being a first-rate jackass though." Elena replied. It seemed to be his default setting.

Later, Damon was being cryptic and flirty with Elena about this stuff. He really wasn't being helpful.

"If you have something to tell us, then just tell us." I told him. "If not, then shut up."

"Hey guys, check this out." Ric instructed as we came across a book.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some other records about it." Vanessa explained. "There's also something called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. Basically, 600 years ago, the Aztecs were overrun by vampires and werewolves, so a shaman put a curse on them, making it so vampires were killed by the sun and werewolves could only turn on a full moon."

"Okay, I don't think that I can buy into this." I responded. "I really don't believe that shamans are real and seriously doubt vampires can't go in the sun because of a curse."

"You know there happens to be something in here about you." Vanessa explains. That got my interest. "Mikaela Salvatore, the girl who was not like the others. She was left with her father shortly after she was born. Not much is known about her mother, but I was able to get a name. Freya."

So my mother's name was Freya. It didn't really mean anything because even though it wasn't the most common name, I wouldn't be able to locate someone solely by their first name and unlike what Jenna did, there weren't records to look at.

"What else did you find?" I asked.

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct leads them to their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa continued.

"If werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon argued.

"Not if there aren't that many. Werewolves can't be turned like vampires. You have to be born one." Vanessa explained. "Vampires hunted them because legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

"That's not good." Damon commented.

It definitely was not good, especially if what we thought about Mason was true. Since tonight was a full moon, it meant that Stefan, Anna, and Caroline could be in danger. I decided that I should tell Anna the news.

"So there's something that you might need to be worried about." I declared. "We've got word that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire and we don't know which of them are werewolves, so you need to be careful and probably get everyone inside just to be safe."

"I'll go see if I can find Stefan and Caroline." She responded. "By the way, we had a pretty successful hunting trip, except for the part where Stefan made me drink animal blood."

"You probably shouldn't have gone hunting with him." I remarked. I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "I love you and be safe."

"I love you too." She declared before she hung up the phone.

Elena looked through the stuff, finding an old picture of Katherine.

"So have you done in research on doppelgangers?" She asked Vanessa.

"Well it means double goer in German, and basically a doppelganger will torment their lookalike. There wasn't anything explaining why they exist, but there can only be one living doppelganger at a time, meaning there can't be identical twins. They try to undo their lives." Vanessa explained.

"Yeah, that describes Katherine pretty well." I commented.

"I just wanna know why we look alike." Elena remarked. Did there need to be a reason? Will Ferrell looked just like the drummer from the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"It's quite a mystery, isn't it?" Damon remarked.

"Damon, we really don't need this." I stated. "If you don't know anything, don't say anything."

"If I did, I wouldn't tell either of you with that kind of attitude." My brother responded.

"You're not doing a good job of mending the bridge." I told him.

At that point, Elena went outside and I followed her to make sure that she was safe because someone had to do it.

"So I can't believe that Isobel researched you." She responded.

"Yeah, but she really didn't give me any useful information." I pointed out. "All I know is that my mother was named Freya and she might have had blonde hair like me. That really doesn't give me any information about who she was or how or when she died or why she gave me up and the worst part is that I will probably never know about her."

"I'm sorry." She said as she put her arm on my shoulder. It felt pretty nice. I kind of wanted a hug from her, but I had a feeling that it would give her the wrong idea and the last thing that I wanted her to think was that I wanted for us to get back together. It would be best if she moved on like I did and found another girl to be with. I didn't know who she could be, but it couldn't be that hard to find a young lesbian or she could even be with someone who was bisexual. There were probably more of them. "So it's hard to believe that Tyler might be a werewolf."

"I don't think I can believe it." I responded. "I've seen him during a full moon. There is a pretty good chance that Mason is one though, which makes me pretty worried. We can't really do anything while everyone else is out there. I really hope that they don't get bitten because while there isn't any confirmation that a bite is fatal, it's not exactly something that I want to find out. On the bright side, things went well with Caroline."

"I know that things will go okay." She stated. "Things seem to always turn out right in the end."

"I got something for you." Damon declared. I didn't even notice him coming outside. He had a book in his hand. "You know you really weren't looking too hard."

"Petrova?" She asked. "I saw that on the shelf, but I don't know what it has to do with anything."

"It's Katherine, real name." Damon explained. How did he know that? "Katerina Petrova. I saw her inscribed on a necklace of hers. I'm guessing that there's something about you family history in there. Let me know what you find. I'm kind of interested myself. You know you're right to hate me. I wasn't thinking rationally when it came to Caroline or what it would have done to you if I succeeded. But you hated me before and we became friends, so I think that we can do it again."

"I think we should probably go home." I declared. "Hey, Ric, you need to get over here or I'm going to steal your car."

I knew how to hotwire a car. It was necessary in case I needed to make a quick escape.

The way back really wasn't that eventful. It was just dark. I did manage to get a text from Anna saying that everyone was over. Tyler wasn't a werewolf, but they were assuming that Mason was. It was good to know but he really didn't seem to be much of a threat. Sheriff Forbes told Damon that he didn't even believe in vampires, which seemed a little bit hard to believe since he was a werewolf, but he probably wasn't an enemy. Vanessa even said that werewolves can't control themselves when they turn, so he probably didn't know what he was doing. On the other hand, having something like around seemed like it would be dangerous.

Once we got back, we first went to Elena's house. I decided that it would be best to take her to her door.

"You know Damon does seem like he's sorry for what went down with Caroline." I responded. "Well he's sorry for what went down the other night. I don't think he cares too much about the other things that he did to her, but I think that you should forgive him. It would be a lot easier if you didn't hate him."

With that, I decided to go home.

So the trip to Duke brought out some Mikaela and Elena that we haven't seen. Plus Mikaela found out her mother's name. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Memory Lane

It was nighttime and I decided to write in my diary before bed.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We still don't know what to do about Katherine. It's been a few days since we've seen her actually. Maybe she decided to go back to wherever she came from, but I doubt it. She is up to something and she obviously has a reason for being here. I just need to find out what it is, but it's going to be hard because she is a very hard person to read. It's hard to figure out her motivations because she doesn't like to give things away._

I then went to bed. Anna and I were naked, but we didn't have sex. I really hoped that Damon wouldn't make any more surprise visits in the morning. My brother could really be annoying. I then went to sleep. At that point, I began to dream.

 _Elena and I were in my bed. She was naked and so was I. It must have been one of our past encounters. She put her lips to her my nipples and began to suck on them, before she bit them._

" _How many times do I have to say not to bite me there?" I asked._

" _Sorry." Katherine responded. "It's just more enjoyable than blood-sharing from your wrist."_

" _You're lucky that you're hot." I told her as I started to rub her vagina. "I'm going to make you cum so hard."_

" _Well I guess it's good that I can heal then." She replied with a giggle before we started to roll around in the sheets together._

I then shot awake and found that Anna was still sleeping on the left side of me, but then I noticed that there was someone on the right side of me as well. I felt around and was able to determine that they were definitely female and also naked. I heard a soft moaning and turned to my right.

I saw Elena in my bed. At least that was my first thought before the rational thoughts came into my head. Elena wouldn't come over late at night and she would not sneak into my bed naked. That meant one thing.

"Good Morning." Katherine responded sleepily. I then pushed her out of my bed and onto the floor. She then stood up. "You're so rough."

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she woke up with a yawn. "Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just inside of your girlfriend's head. It was quite sexy." The naked brunette declared. Anna looked like she was ready to strangle her. "Now don't get your panties in a twist, well if you're wearing panties that is. I have good news for you. I'm willing to share Mikaela, but only with you, not my tramp of a doppelganger. Besides, having a threesome with a girl that looks like is kind of icky."

"Get out of my room, Katherine." I told her. I didn't want to do anything about her while I was naked and I needed to get dressed. I would deal with her once I had clothes on. She complied and left.

"So are you really just gonna let her leave?" Anna asked.

"She's not leaving." I pointed out as I started to get dressed. I chose a white tank dress with a pinstriped skirt while Anna put on a blue sleeveless blouse with lace on top and leather pants. I had to say that I really liked how her ass looked in them. I wanted to give it a squeeze, but there was a more pressing issue.

I went to the living room and found her sitting on the couch. She was wearing clothes, but only a black bra and panties. I decided to play the good host card and offered her a drink.

"From Damon's personal stash." I remarked.

"Don't want to give me yours?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I came to see three people." She declared. Me and my brothers? "You, you, and you."

"You had 145 years to see me." I pointed out as I gave her the glass of blood. I hadn't put vervain in it because I knew that she would expect me to do that.

"How do I know that you didn't put vervain in this?" She asked.

"Do you honestly think I think I would do that?" I asked. I had a different plan to vervain her.

"I'll share it with you." She offered. "I won't even make you get a straw."

"You're not funny." I replied.

"I read about your werewolf sighting." Katherine declared, twirling her hair as I took a seat across from her. So, she knew about werewolves and Mason.

"What do know about werewolves?" I inquired.

"You shouldn't pet one. Their bite can kill." Katherine declared. "Avoid them during the full moon."

She got up at that point.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Who do you think got rid of the vampires in 1864?" Katherine asked, turning to face me.

"It was the founding families." I stated.

"Headed by?" Katherine responded. I had a eureka moment.

"The Lockwoods." I answered.

"Do you remember the Founder's Party?" She asked. "You took me there and we danced together. It was perfect."

"You slept with Damon that night." I pointed out.

"I only did it with him only because you wouldn't." She argued.

1864

I was in one of my finest dresses at the party.

"Everyone, will please join in raising our glasses to my good friend George Lockwood." Damon toasted. "George, thank you for bravely serving the Confederacy."

"My honor, Mr. Salvatore." George replied. "After all, one of us had to."

We all drank from our drinks as glasses at that point. That was when one of the tomb vampires ended up taking her away. I always wondered why that had happened.

Present

"Henry told me that the some of the animal attacks were actual animals and that was when I suspected George." She said.

"So all of the Lockwoods are werewolves?" I asked. That didn't make sense because Tyler didn't turn into a wolf.

"The werewolf gene is in the Lockwood family. They're not all wolves." Katherine corrected me.

"Is it specific to the Lockwoods?" I questioned.

"No, there are others. They're definitely endangered. Nowadays they mostly exist in books and really bad movies. I mean did you see _Blood and Chocolate?_ " She told me. I liked that movie. Why does everyone else hate it? She then took out the picture I had of her. "So if you don't like me, why do you still have this? Why not burn it? You asked me why I came back, but why did you? Was it for Elena? No, you wanted to fall for me all over again."

I sped over to her and stood in front of her. I held her face like I was about to kiss her.

"Why can't I shake you?" I whispered. She kissed me for a second before Anna came and stabbed her with a vervain needle. We watched as she fainted and fell on the couch. From there, the two of us picked her up and carried her to the dungeon. We chained her to a chair and as soon as we were done, she started to awaken. I had expected her to be out longer.

"I didn't know you were into bondage." She responded. She seemed to always want to make things sexual.

"Just tell us why you came back to Mystic Falls." Anna demanded.

"How many ways can I say it?" Katherine asked.

"Okay, we have ways of making you talk." I declared as I took out some clothes and grabbed some vervain. I rubbed it against her skin, forcing her to scream. "Now talk."

"How long are you going to torture me?" She inquired.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to talk." I remarked.

"That night, at the party, I found George. He wanted me as much as you did." She explained. "I told him about how I knew his secret."

"What did he want?" I inquired. She didn't answer and I grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. "What did he want Katherine?"

I had a feeling that this was going to take a while. Good thing I didn't have any plans for the day.

"You know I'm not going anywhere. There's a tomb that you were supposed to be in waiting for you." I told her.

"I'd rather you talk." She replied. "Does your girlfriend know that you're in love with me?"

"I'm not in love with you and I never was. I hated you." I argued.

"You're lying." She countered. "That night you brought me home to tuck me into bed."

1864

"I had a lovely time, Miss Mikaela." She declared.

"How long will you be in Mystic Falls?" I questioned.

"I'll be here as long as I want to be." Katherine answered. "Your father was so nice to give me shelter."

"I can't imagine losing your whole family. I lost my mother when I was young, but I barely remember her." I explained.

"So do you want me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, Miss Katherine." I replied with a blush. "I just hope you don't choose to marry Damon."

"I don't believe in marriage." She replied with a giggle.

"I wish I could meet a man like you." I responded.

"Why must it be a man?" Katherine replied with a smile.

"You're so beautiful, Katherine." I told her. "If not for fear of Father seeing me, I would kiss you."

"He's asleep." Katherine said before she pressed her lips against mine.

"I love you, Katherine." I declared.

"You should be careful when it comes to me, Mikaela." She replied. Was she trying to talk me out of it?

"I don't care if it's forbidden." I responded. "Good night, Miss Katherine."

"Good night, Mikaela." She told me before I walked away.

Present

"I didn't sleep with Damon that night." She replied. "You can torture me all you want, but you can't say that you never loved me. I loved you and I still love you."

I sat there for a few minutes.

"So does the truth actually hurt?" Katherine asked.

"Okay, maybe I did love you." I admitted. "But that was before I knew that you were a psychotic abusive bitch. Why did you use force? Why didn't you just compel me like you did Stefan?"

"Because I couldn't." She answered. "I couldn't compel you."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"I'm surprised that Emily never told you." Katherine declared. "Mikaela was a witch. Emily wanted to teach her, but I didn't let her get the chance."

"Well I'm glad that I was able to find real love." I remarked.

"But is it real considering that you have a sire bond?" Katherine questioned.

"What?" I responded.

"Back to the story: George Lockwood was using the vampires to cover up for his the attacks by his wolf form. Luckily, he was willing to make a deal. I said that there needed to be 27 vampires including me." Katherine explained.

"What about me?" Anna questioned.

"Maybe I liked you enough to let you get away." Katherine proposed. I was still thinking about the sire bond thing. Anna did seem to have a power over me. Was she abusing it? She did get me to break up with Elena.

"You had my mother killed twice." Anna remarked.

"And I would do it again." Katherine replied.

"Let me get this straight. You're trying to seduce us by telling us that you've always been a selfish bitch?" Anna questioned. "Would you sell us out too if you got the chance to save yourself?"

She didn't answer that.

"What did you give George?" Anna asked.

"I gave him something that he wanted." She told me.

"You sent 26 of your friends, once again including my mother, to their deaths just so you could fake your own." Anna pointed out. "I bet you were running from someone and it was not the werewolves."

"My past started to creep up on me and I bolted as soon as it got too close." She said. "Although, Giuseppe nearly caused my plan to fail before it even began. I was going to turn the three of you but your dad spiked your blood. Then your brothers tried to save me."

"They wanted to save you. I would have loved to see you burn." I told her.

"Well I didn't want to be saved and I wasn't going to burn." She countered.

"My brothers died for you and I bet you wouldn't have even done the same for them." I replied. "They died for nothing."

"They died for love." She responded without saying that she would. "You're the one that died for nothing."

"No, she didn't." Anna argued. "She died so I could see her again. On top of that, I already apologized for turning her against her will."

"You didn't even answer the question." I remarked. I realized that I needed to try to get the upper hand on her again. "If you're not going to, I need you to at least tell me why you're here."

"I already told you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Katherine responded in frustration. "How many more times do you want to hear me say it? I want what I want. I'll kill your little human if she doesn't back off and put her face in some other girl's love box."

"If you wanted to kill Elena, you would have." I argued. "You're just jealous because I had consensual sex with her."

"I can still kill her." Katherine pointed out. "We both know that I can snap her neck and do my nails at the same time."

I broke the leg off of a chair and held it over her heart. I had her. All I had to do was plunge it into her heart. I could kill her, but for some reason I couldn't do it. I just glared at her and threw the stake to the ground.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought." She commented. Why did I hesitate there? I could have ended her. Why did I stop? I knew that she couldn't have compelled me to not kill her and it would have worn off if she had. "You know if Elena doesn't get over you, I will kill everyone that she loves and then I'll kill her."

At that point, I knew that I wanted to destroy her. I grabbed the stake back and grabbed her neck.

"Now you're dead." I replied with full vampire face, once again hovering it over her heart.

Surprisingly, she managed to push me back against the wall. I then watched as she broke the shackles. How could she do that? She should still be weak from the vervain. I didn't understand. She rushed over to Anna and broke her neck.

"I have been sipping vervain every day for the past 145 years to build up an immunity to it and I have. It doesn't affect me anymore, Mikaela. I played along, but I am done playing." She replied. "I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Hello?" I heard Elena say from upstairs. "Mikaela?"

Before I could get up, Katherine jammed the stake in my leg. I cried out in pain as she ran off.

"You must be Elena." Katherine said upstairs.

"How do we look exactly alike?" Elena asked. I still didn't know why she was so hung up on that. It really wasn't that important if you asked me. What was more important was how dangerous she was.

"If you wanted a threesome, you're too late." Katherine replied. "I've already had one with Mikaela."

"You're lying." Elena stated.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her?" Katherine replied. I tore the stake out of my leg and ran upstairs.

"Elena." I said. She was unharmed. Katherine ran out the door. I didn't follow her. I was glad that she was okay.

"Where's Anna?" She asked. She was probably wondering about that threesome part.

"Katherine broke her neck, but she'll be fine." I responded. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I've been calling and texting you all day and you haven't responded." She remarked.

"I've been busy with your evil twin." I responded. "Maybe we can go somewhere together and talk."

We headed to the Grill together.

"So I think that Katherine is having Caroline spy on me." She responded. "She was acting really weird today."

"Well we she should test it next time that we see her." I said as we walked into the restaurant. Luckily, the blonde was at a table. She apologized to Elena for acting weird.

"So Katherine said that you slept with her today." She remarked. It was what we rehearsed.

"Why would I sleep with that bitch?" I asked. "She's a liar and you're stupid for believing her."

I hoped that I wasn't sounding too mean.

"I am not going to just sit here and listen to you call me stupid." She declared. "You need to find your own way home."

I noticed that Caroline seemed to be hanging on to everything that we said. It looked like we finally had the upper hand on Katherine.

So Mikaela found out that she was a witch and about the sire bond, but she hasn't had a chance to talk to Anna about it yet. Also Katherine was there. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

_Dear Diary_

 _Last night, Damon did something stupid. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised because he does stupid things a lot, but this was really bad. He decided to stab Mason in the back with a silver knife. Not only did it not kill him, it made Mason really angry. He said that Damon made an enemy and we did not need any more enemies. I hope that there is a way to fix this."_

I was getting dressed for the upcoming day. It wasn't exactly the day to look sexy considering the work that I was going to be doing. I wore a simple black sleeveless flared top and ripped jeans and sneakers. I gave Anna a hug as she came out of the shower.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come to the park building thing with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She answered. "I'm really not looking to do the Founding Families any favors."

"You know it's kind of unfair to blame all of them when your mother was only killed by John." I pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that most of them have the same values as him." She argued. That was probably true.

"Well I'm going to miss you when I'm there." I declared.

"I'm going to miss you too. I kind of wonder why you're even doing this." She admitted.

"Well I'm kind of obligated to be there, especially because my brothers are going to be there. Plus I need to be there to make sure that Damon doesn't do anything else stupid." I explained.

"Can't Stefan do that?" She inquired.

"Damon's stupidity takes multiple people to handle." I replied. "Now I need to go to talk to Elena."

"Why are you doing that?" She asked. I knew that she didn't like it but she couldn't tell me not because I would be forced to listen. We needed to be careful with what she said because of this sire bond. It was pretty inconvenient.

"We need to discuss our strategy." I stated. "If Katherine thinks that we're fighting, she'll think that she is winning and she'll come out again, which will give us a chance to kill her."

"Are you sure that will work?" She responded.

"It's the best idea that we have right now." I pointed out before I made my way to the Gilbert house. I walked behind a door and Elena jumped when she saw me.

"So have you thought about trying to find a new girlfriend at all?" I asked her.

"I don't know anyone who's interested." Elena responds. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I think that a good strategy is to avoid speaking to each other altogether." I declared. "Not talking means that we're not friends anymore and is definitely worse than fighting."

"Well I do want us to remain friends." She stated.

"None of this is going to turn real. I promise." I assured her. "So I guess I'll see you there."

I then headed to the park to meet my brothers. It was too bad that there was no way I could get Anna to reconsider coming because I missed her. I wondered if it was a sire bond thing. She had told me that she didn't actually know about it or why it happened. It was nice to know that she wasn't purposefully manipulating me or my feelings. She wasn't Katherine.

"This is all part of the Historical Society's continuing efforts to give back to the community." Mayor Lockwood announced. I still was surprised that being the mayor's wife qualified her to be mayor, but she seemed she was doing okay. "Thanks to a generous donation from the Fell family, we are now standing on the site of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand."

When I got there, one of the first things that I noticed was Mason getting some things out of his Ford Bronco. It was a pretty ugly vehicle. I went over to talk to him.

"Mikaela, right? The other Salvatore." He declared.

"The smart one." I added. "I'm the one who is trying to broker peace."

"I'm not interested." He answered.

"My brother acted impulsively." I remarked. "Plus he's a bit of a bigot when it comes to other supernatural species. If you keep fighting, someone innocent will be dead and neither of us wants that. How about we quit the rivalry and have a truce?"

"You know I offered your brother that same deal and he turned me down with a knife." Mason explained.

"Well that's why I'm the smart one." I replied. "All I'm saying is that if two of you keep at this, someone innocent is going to get hurt."

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason declared as he tried to leave. I grabbed him.

"You're the one who should watch his back." I argued. "It's not a full moon and that makes you weaker than him. There are three of us and one of you."

"If he comes at me…" Mason started.

"He won't." I promised. I held out my hand and Mason took it before he walked away. I still did not think that I trusted him. Damon then appeared behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to fix your mistake." I answered.

"I don't want it fixed." Damon whined.

"Then consider it Opposite Day." I quipped.

"Kaela, don't tell me that you're dumb enough to think that he would stick to your truce." He stated as Stefan appeared.

"Of course I know that the first chance he gets, he's going to try to kill you and probably Stefan and I as well, so thanks for that you dick." I replied.

So since I wasn't going to be talking to Elena and she was with Caroline, it basically left me one person that I could talk. I headed over to Maria who was serving some drinks.

"So where's the rest of your family?" I asked.

"They're working." She told me.

"All of them?" I replied.

"Yup." She confirmed. "So it feels like we haven't talked in a while."

"I'm sorry. I've just been busy about all that's been going on." I remarked. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well how are things going between you and Anna?" She replied.

"They're good." I explained. "I found out that I have a sire bond with her."

"What does that mean?" She inquired.

"It means that I have to do whatever she tells me whether I want to or not because she's the one who turned me." I told her.

"That sounds like it's a bad thing." She commented.

"It's not as bad as you think. She just has to watch what she says." I replied. "So what's going on with you?"

"I actually made a new friend." She answered. "I invited her here. She should be here somewhere."

"You didn't tell me that there would be so much work." A girl with red hair and Hispanic features declared as she walked over. She was wearing a black tank and sweatpants, sneakers and a beret.

"Mikaela, this is Meredith Sulez." Maria introduced. "And this is my friend, Mikaela Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you." I declared as I shook her hand.

At that point, I noticed that Sheriff Forbes was talking to Mason about something. In fact, he seemed to be talking to her about us. She didn't seem to believe the fact we were vampires, but it definitely told me that Mason couldn't be trusted. She then came over to us at the drink station.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff Forbes." I greeted her with a smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need you to mix this into the lemonade." She declared as she handed me a vial of vervain.

"Okay." I declared as I poured it in. I would need to remind my brothers not to drink it.

"Would you like some?" She asked.

"I'm really not that thirsty." I answered. "You know I think there's more work that I can do than just this." I remarked. "I'm going to find something to do."

With that, I grabbed Maria's hand and dragged her away.

"Why are you acting so weird?" She questioned. I was thankful that Meredith hadn't followed us.

"I heard Mason telling her that we were vampires and I'm not sure if she believes it or not, but it seems like she was at least considering it." I remarked. "I think we need to be cautious about it."

"Do you think that she's going to do anything?" Maria asked.

"I don't think that she'll do anything unless she can prove it." I replied. "For now all that she can prove is that I don't seem to like citrusy drinks."

"We should probably talk to Caroline about this." She suggested. That was something that would not work for me.

"I can't." I explained. "You see Katherine's around and she doesn't want me talking to Elena and the two of them are together and I'm pretty sure that Caroline is being blackmailed by Katherine to spying on us. Katherine's biggest strength is we don't know where she is or what the fuck she's doing."

"Do you know why she's here?" She asked.

"The only thing that I got out of her was that she wanted to see me." I declared. "But that doesn't make sense because she had so many years to find me and she never seemed concerned about it."

"Well I want to tell them about this." She remarked.

"I'd like it if you stayed with right now." I declared as I grabbed her arm. "I know it seems like I'm being clingy, but I have Mason who wants to kill me as well Sheriff Forbes and I don't want to be alone because it makes them less likely to try anything."

"I can't believe that you want me to be your bodyguard." She muttered.

"You're not a bodyguard. You're just a good friend." I countered.

I wasn't sure what Sheriff Forbes would do if she found out that we were vampires. I knew that she and Damon seemed to be good friends. Why they were friends, I wasn't sure. She would probably feel betrayed if she found out that Damon had been lying to her. She might try to kill him. It was too bad that we couldn't show her that being a vampire doesn't make someone evil. Yes, Damon could be pretty evil sometimes, but he also had some good in him. Being evil was a choice, being a vampire wasn't always one. It was kind of a bad situation to be in at the moment.

At that point, I noticed that Damon had a glass of lemonade in his hand. Before I could say anything, he drank it and promptly spit it out. That seemed to be the proof that Sheriff Forbes needed. I decided to go talk to them.

Damon then drank some water, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon declared.

"No, you're not." I replied as I held my brother back.

"I don't want any more of your 'Give Peace a Chance' crap. Look where it got John Lennon." He responded. I sighed because he might be right.

"Damon's right. He's making threats and trying to expose us. We need to put him down." Stefan declared. "I know he's in the woods right now picking up some trash."

"Then that's where we'll kill him." Damon remarked.

"You two do it." I replied. "I don't want to be involved in this and I can come if you need me."

I then went to find Maria and found that she was with Caroline.

"Where did Elena go?" I asked.

"She was getting to know the new girl." Caroline replied as I noticed that Elena and Meredith were talking. "What is my mom doing?"

She went over to talk to her and her mom seemed to be in a rush and that was when I realized it. My brothers were walking into a trap. I needed to get to them before it was too late.

"Mikaela, where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"We need to help my brothers. They're in trouble." I explained as we went through the woods.

"I've been here before." Caroline remarked. I noticed a leaf with some blood on it.

"What are you girls doing out here?" Mason asked. I needed to remain calm. I couldn't waste my time fighting him.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Maria questioned.

"Yeah, I've seen him." Mason answered sinisterly. "I've seen Damon too."

"Where are they?" Maria replied.

"You don't need me for that. You could have your friends sniff them out." He declared. He then looked at Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I could tell her."

It looked like we were going to have to fight him to get to them. He then grabbed Maria by the neck.

"Careful, necks snap easily around here." He told me. I scoffed. He was such an amateur. I rushed over and pushed him away from her before grabbing him and throwing him into a tree. I would have loved to kill him then and there but I had some brothers to save. "Come on, they're this way."

We found outside a small cellar in the woods. There were voices coming from below.

"What's going on?" Maria asked.

"It's my mom. She's killing them." Caroline answered. Maria tried to go down before Caroline grabbed her. "Maria, she's going to find out about me."

Maria broke free and ran down there and I noticed the conflicted look on Caroline's face.

"Caroline, I'm willing to kill whoever I have to save them." I declared. "That includes your mom. If you don't want me to, you'll come with me."

The two of us then headed down the stairs. There were two deputies. Caroline and I each grabbed one and bit into their necks and began to drink their blood until they were dead. The Sheriff then raised her gun, but she dropped it when she saw who one of the vampires was.

"Hi Mom." Caroline declared. Well that was one of hell of a way for her to find out about her.

A few minutes later, we had all of the bullets out of Stefan and Damon, the latter who was drinking from the dead deputies.

"That hits the spot." He said before looking at Stefan. "You need some deputy blood."

"I'm good." Stefan replied.

"No, he's right. If there was ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline remarked.

"He said he didn't want any." I told her. We then looked around the cellar.

"Now what do we have here?" Damon asked before he looked at Sheriff Forbes. "Two deputies dead and you what are we going to do with you?"

"Mom, you're not going to tell anyone. He will kill you. Mom?" Caroline questioned.

"Then kill me!" She declared.

"No!" Caroline argued.

"Just kill me now." The sheriff ordered.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon whispered.

"Damon, don't." Stefan told him.

"Relax no one's killing anyone." Damon declared. He then whispered to her. "You're my friend. Now we gotta clean this up."

We ended up taking Sheriff Forbes back to the house with us. We had a plan to deal with her that didn't involve killing her. It would take some time to enact.

"How did everything go?" Anna asked. "Why do you have blood on your face?"

"It didn't go well." I answered. "Mason decided to expose us to the Sheriff Forbes and captured Stefan and Damon. Caroline and I had to save them. We killed the two deputies that were with her."

"What did you do with her?" She questioned.

"We're going to keep her locked up in the dungeon for a few days until the vervain is out of her system and we can compel her to forget this whole ordeal. It might be better just to let her think it was a nightmare."

"I told you that it was a good idea not to go there." She remarked.

"Anna, please, I don't have time for this. I have to figure out to kill Mason. What he did was crossing the line and I won't let him stand for hurting my brothers. My family is more important to me than anything."

"Even me?" She asked with a frown.

"I'd like to think at one point the two of us could be family." I explained. "I do love you more than anything and I don't think that's just the sire bond talking."

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's time to make Mason pay. He has actually moved above Katherine on my list of people to kill. Katherine may be bad, but she hasn't actually done anything since coming here other turn Caroline into a vampire and attack John, which I'm actually okay with. Caroline seems to be adapting to being a vampire, so that's not that big of a deal either. I may not know how to kill a werewolf, but I am going to figure it out. I can guarantee that the next time that I see him is going to be the last._

I then put my diary up and went to bed.

So it looks like Elena might possibly have found a new love interest. Meredith is played by Demi Lovato. Also Mikaela wants Mason's blood. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Plan B

I woke up with Anna in bed. We were both naked after a night of lovemaking. It had been a few days since the thing with Mason and Sheriff Forbes had gone down. We hadn't come across Mason yet, but I still wanted to find a way to kill him.

"Good morning." She greeted me.

"It certainly is." I agreed with a smirk as I saw the sunlight hit her body. It made her glow like she was an angel. It was ironic because a number of people considered us to be demonic creatures. I just knew that there was nothing evil about Anna.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked me.

"Today we're going to help set up for the masquerade ball at the Lockwoods'." I explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea since Mason will probably be there?" She replied.

"It's perfect because it allows us to keep a close eye on our enemy." I pointed out. "But I think that it's best not to talk Mason right now. I have something that I did not get to show you last night."

"What's that?" She asked. I didn't say anything and got up and opened my drawer. Inside was a big black strap-on, which I put on. "Wow, it's been so long since I've used one of those."

"Well now you get to feel what it's like again." I replied as she came closer and began to lick it. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, forcing it into her pussy. She moaned bucked her hips as I thrusted into her. It felt so good to fuck her like that. Nothing was better than hearing her scream out my name.

"So we should probably get in the shower." She suggested since we had gotten rather sweaty.

"It'll probably be quicker if we don't take one together." I pointed out. We didn't have that much time to get ready.

"Okay, I guess I'll go get one first." She agreed. "But I'll be there in case you change your mind."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is probably the day that we can compel Sheriff Forbes and that thing will be behind us. We still have to a find a way to deal with Mason though. I think we'll converge on that when we go to the Lockwood house. I'm not going to let him get away with hurting my brothers. I don't know when, but I am going to kill him._

After my shower, I put on a baby blue blouse and black striped miniskirt with red flats and headed to the Lockwood mansion with Anna who was wearing a beaded strapless black fringeless and tights with skulls on them with black boots. I probably would discuss a plan with Stefan and Damon to kill Mason. I imagined that he knew that I was coming for him. I wasn't sure if he knew anything about Stefan and Damon still being alive. We might have been able to use that to our advantage.

We made our way to the Lockwood house. I was still in a good mood from my morning with Anna. Of course sex always put me in a good mood and it turned out that I would need it because the first thing that I saw when I walked into the house was Elena. It also didn't help that the first thing that she did was give me a hug. I kind of expected her to be mad at me for going on our rescue mission without her but she seemed to be busy with Meredith.

"I can't believe that you went on your rescue mission without me. You could have been killed." She pointed out.

"Stefan and Damon would have been killed if we hadn't saved them." I pointed out. "It's not my fault that you weren't there, but we really didn't need anyone else. The more important thing is that Mason is dangerous and you probably shouldn't get too close to him. Now, I'm going to see what Mayor Lockwood needs us to do. I am not supposed to be talking to you anyway."

At that point, the two of us went over to see the mayor. I still couldn't believe that they weren't going to have a new election. Maybe no one else was interested in running.

"Hey, Mayor Lockwood." I greeted her.

"Hello, Mikaela. Are your brothers here?" She asked.

"They will be." I answered. "You know I'm really excited for the masked ball. It looks like it'll be a lot of fun."

"It was always Richard's favorite party." She explained. You know it was a little bit strange that someone like him was a huge fan of formal parties. Maybe he had just been a huge fan of tradition. I supposed that there really wasn't anything wrong with any of that.

Suddenly, the sentimental look on her face was spoiled by the sound of something hitting the ground. It was a table that Mason and Tyler were carrying.

"Boys, that's an antique." She said before she followed them. While it was, it was still just a table that you put stuff on. No one was going to notice if it was an antique or not because no one really cared about tables.

"So why are you being all BFF with the mayor?" Anna asked.

"Because I am a young lady who respects her elders." I answered. "What do you want me to do, threaten her life or something? I'm not that kind of person."

"You seem keen on taking Mason down." She pointed out.

"That's different because Mason went on the offensive first." I explained. "He started it and I'm going to end it. Now we need to find Maria."

"I have something that I need to tell you." Jeremy interrupted. "I've been talking to Tyler recently and he told me that he has to kill someone to become a werewolf."

"Okay so that means that Mason has killed people before." I declared. "That's really not much of a surprise."

"He also was looking for a moonstone." Jeremy added.

"Do you know where this stone is?" I asked.

"Tyler has it." Jeremy explained.

"Well get it from him." Anna ordered.

"What she means is please ask him if he'll give it to you." I responded before Jeremy walked away. "We're going to need to tell Stefan and Damon about this, but first I need to find Maria."

I walked through the house and eventually found Maria in the yard. She was alone, which made it easier to talk to her. I didn't have anything specific that I needed to say to her. I just wanted my friend to be okay.

"So what are you up to?" I asked her.

"I didn't really have any plans. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing to be honest." She admitted. There didn't seem to be much order to the setting up. I was pretty sure that they mainly wanted guys to lift things, even though I was stronger than most of them. Well probably all of them unless we were counting Damon.

"Well you can come with me." I offered. "I need to find Stefan and Damon to tell them something."

The two of us ended up finding Damon on the outside of the house. He didn't seem to be scheming for a change and that was kind of rare. I wasn't sure if he even had a plan to kill Mason. I didn't really have a plan either to be honest. I knew we couldn't just kill him in public and we probably needed to find a way to cover it up. We'd probably be better if we found a way to do it without anyone actually knowing that he was dead because there would be less questions that way.

"So Ric says that part of breaking the curse involves this moonstone." Damon stated.

"Well Jeremy said that Tyler had a moonstone and Mason was looking for it. I'd bet that it was the same one." I remarked. "I think what we really need to discuss is what we're going to do about Mason."

"Well if Mason has this moonstone, we need to get it before we kill him." Damon pointed out. I couldn't believe that Damon was actually thinking rationally for a change. Usually he would just storm into battle without coming up with any sort of strategy. It was good to see.

"We'll go find Stefan." Maria volunteered as she pulled me away. He happened to be with Mason.

"Hey Mason." My brother greeted him.

"St…Stefan." Mason stammered. "I wasn't expecting to see you here…or anywhere."

"Yeah, I had this little accident but I'm fine now." Stefan replied.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked.

"Oh she's fine too, but now you'll have to fight your own battles." Stefan declared.

"Will do." Mason replied as he hastily walked away, bumping Bonnie in the process.

"That was weird." The witch remarked. "When we touched, I saw him and Elena kissing."

"You didn't see Elena." I stated. "You saw Katherine. We need to tell Damon."

So we told him and he did not take it well.

"Katherine's with _Mason Lockwood?"_ He asked in disbelief. "Werewolf aside, the guy's a surfer. She's got to be using him."

"We already know that she's using him since she apparently has undying love for me." I pointed out. "We need to find out what she's using him for, but in order to do that, we are going to need to capture him."

"They came in around the same time." Maria declared. "We probably should have made the connection sooner."

At that point, I got a text from Elena asking what I was doing.

" _With Bonnie and Damon. Fill you in later."_ I responded.

" _Bonnie and Damon? Fill me in now."_ Elena replied. I sighed.

"I have to go fill Elena in." I stated. "Don't decide on anything until I get back."

I couldn't help but be annoyed. Elena had to be involved because Katherine looked like her, but I didn't exactly like it. It was at that moment that I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me. Elena and I were still friends even if we weren't together anymore. We probably needed to work on repairing that friendship, but we couldn't do that while Katherine was around. I gave Elena a quick rundown of the situation. She seemed to be surprised. I was coming to the point where nothing that Katherine could do could surprise me anymore because she just seemed to be an unpredictable person. It was why when it came time to face her, we would need to be one step ahead of her, which would be hard to do.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well I was trying to convince Bonnie to do that witch migraine thing she does to him." Damon explained.

"It's an aneurysm." Bonnie corrected. "And I'm not going to do it."

"Bonnie, Mason is working with Katherine and he tried to kill Stefan and Damon. He is a bad guy." I explained. "You should be using your powers against the bad guys rather than assisting them. You do not even have to be there when we kill him."

"Fine, I guess I can do it." She relented before looking to Damon "You are lucky I like your sister."

"So you two go take care of that and I'll stay here because we can't have everyone leave at once." I explained. "When you find out where the moonstone is, let me know and I'll get it."

There was also the possibility that the moonstone was in the house, which was another good reason to have someone there. I would think that he would be smarter than hiding it in the house, but I didn't want to overestimate his intelligence. It wasn't a good idea to over or underestimate your opponent in battle.

Damon and Bonnie ended up taking him back to the boarding house. I decided to pass my time by making out with Anna until I got the text with the information that I needed. I did hope that they wouldn't figure things out too quickly.

"I love you." She moaned as we kissed against the side of the house.

"We should probably be working right now." I stated in between my own moans. At that moment, my phone went off. "It looks like duty calls."

"I could come with you if you'd like." She offered. It was definitely something worth considering.

"No thanks. I can do this on my own." I told her. "It shouldn't even take very long."

The moonstone was apparently in a well on the old Lockwood property. I remembered that the Lockwoods used to get their water from there, but wells had since fallen out of favor to better ways of getting water. It was locked up. It was at that moment that I realized that I had been followed.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see what you were doing and I'm not leaving, so you might as well tell me." She pointed out.

"The moonstone is in here." I declared with a sigh before I broke the lock and removed the cover. I imagined both of those were new if Mason had already been inside of it.

"That looks deep." She replied. "Are you sure that you can get it out of there?"

"Yes, I shouldn't be down very long." I said before I took off my shoes and headed down. As I felt the wetness of the water, I also felt something burning me. "FUCK!"

"What's going on?" Elena asked as the plants dug into my skin.

"Vervain." I screamed before I lost consciousness.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I regained consciousness. I felt the taste of Elena's blood in my mouth and saw the moonstone on the ground. It seemed like I had needed help. I couldn't help but wonder how things had gone back at the house and if Mason was dead yet. I knew that Damon wanted to torture him some, but I wasn't sure how much. I supposed the easiest way for me to find out would be to just go home. I needed a shower since my clothes were all wet and smelly.

Once I got out of the shower, I found Damon rolling up Mason's body in a rug. He then took out Mason's phone.

"Carol, big opportunity in Florida. Will send for my things." Damon said, reading what he was typing aloud.

"So I guess that ends that." I commented.

"Ooh, last number dialed. Let's see." Damon responded.

"Damon, don't egg her on." I declared, but it was too late.

"Mason, I was wondering when I would hear from you." Katherine answered. I could already tell that nothing good would come out of this. "Were you successful?"

"Sorry, wrong boy toy." Damon declared.

"Damon, I assume Mason's with you." Katherine replied.

"Yup, but his heart is across the room." Damon explained.

"You shouldn't have." Katherine replied.

"Did I throw a kink in your master plan?" Damon taunted. He was an idiot.

"Do you honestly think I don't have a Plan B and Plan C if that fails and you know how the alphabet goes. Send Kaela my love."

Later in the evening, we found out that Katherine had compelled Jenna to stab herself in the gut, but she was saved due to some quick reaction and a trip to the emergency room. Now I knew Katherine was going to pay. Next chance I got, I was going to kill her. I was going to kill Katherine.

So the story is back and Mikaela is in vengeance mode. That Mikaelson blood is working. She'll soon find out who she is. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
